Encuentros Casuales
by Eli Ryddle
Summary: Un encuentro casual entre dos pequeños. :3


**Disclaimer** : Zootopia no me pertenece, de ser así... pasarían cosas zhuculemtas entre Judy y Nick 7u7, el fic tampoco es mio.

 **Autora** : Jessica-san, amiga mía que me pidió subir el fic, yo solo le di una corregida :3

❤ Nick x Judy ❤

.

.

.

* * *

Estaba tan emocionada, era su primera vez en la gran Zootopia. Y es que estaban en una corta visita, uno de sus hermanos había enfermado y su madre se vio en la necesidad de ir a verlo, pero como su padre contaba con mucho trabajo decidió llevarse a la conejita con ella, ademas sabia que Judy era la mas emocionada con la idea de visitar la gran ciudad.

—Mamá, ¿podemos ir a dar un recorrido?— pregunto inocente.

—Ahora no Judy.— al ver la cara de decepción de su pequeña agrego— en cuanto tu hermano se mejore prometo que te llevare a dar un paseo antes de irnos.

El rostro de Judy se ilumino en una sonrisa.

Desde el tren había observado muchos hermosos paisajes, edificios enormes y añoraba poder mirar de cerca algo de eso.

—¿cuando llegaremos a casa de Jake?— ya estaba cansada de tanto caminar.

—Es doblando la esquina— su madre le sonrió.

—Vale~.

Llegaron y su madre se apresuro a tocar la puerta, su casa no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, y estaba pintada de un lindo celeste pastel.

Una chica abrió la puerta, una liebre para ser mas precisos, a Judy inmediatamente se le vino a la cabeza que podría ser la novia de su hermano.

Ese pensamiento le hizo arrugar la nariz.

—Jessica, hola querida— su madre la abrazo en modo de saludo.

La liebre correspondió el abrazo.

—Hola señora Hopps, ¿como esta?— su voz era cálida y suave.

—Bien... y, ¿Jake?— ambas pasaron y Judy solo miro como intentando descifrar algo.—Judy, entra— dijo su madre desde el interior de la casa.

Ella se adentro y pudo observar que así como era de linda por fuera también lo era por dentro. Entro en la habitación donde estaba su hermano mayor.

Su madre se hallaba sentada en la orilla de la cama acariciándole una pata, noto que él traía un pequeño trapo que al parecer estaba húmedo en su frente.

 _"creo que eso es para la fiebre"_ — pensó la conejita.

Jake abrió sus ojos azules y miro a su madre, ella sonrió, y luego miro a Judy.

—Hola Mamá, hola hermanita— la pequeña conejita sonrió y se acerco para poder darle un pequeño abrazo a su hermano mayor— me alegra verlas.

—¿como te sientes hijo?— Bonnie parecía estar al borde de un llanto.

 _ **Conejos... siempre eran taaan sentimentales. :')**_

—Estoy mejor— trato de sonreirle a su madre— solo es un resfrió, no te preocupes—.

—Que alivio.— pareció calmarse un poco.

La liebre que hasta ahora se mantenía callada por fin hablo— ¿tienen hambre?, ¿quieren comer algo?— pregunto con amabilidad.

—Pues...— la señora Hopps fue interrumpida por su pequeña.

—¡Sii!, muero de hambre— dramatizo Judy.

Jessica se acerco y se agacho para quedar a su altura— Y, ¿que quieres comer?—.

—Una pizza de zanahorias con chanpiñones— sonrió ante la idea.

—Pues...— pensó— nos faltan algunas cosas...— al ver que la sonrisa de la pequeña desaparecía propuso— ¿quieres ir al supermercado conmigo?— Judy miro a su madre, esta le asintió.

—Vayan, yo cuidare de Jake.

—Mamá, estoy bien...— refunfuño el conejo.

—Puedes ir Judy— ignoro Bunnie el comentario de su hijo.

—Sii— dio brinquitos de alegría.

Subieron al auto y se pusieron en marcha, la pequeña de ojos violetas iba muy pegada a la ventana, observando a detalle cada parte que la ciudad, quería tener recuerdos de todo.

Una vez que llegaron dieron vueltas y vueltas por todas las góndolas en busca de verduras y algunas frutas para el postre.

Cuado hubieron comprado todo lo que hacia falta, mas unos dulces a pedido de la niña-coneja la liebre salio con las bolsas en busca del auto que había dejado estacionado en el aparcamiento con el que contaba el Supermercado.

—Me esperas aquí, no tardo— le dijo Jessica.

—Claro Jessie— la liebre sonrió ante ese apodo y el sonrojo de Judy al darse cuenta como la había llamado— pero... me dejarías mis dulces— pregunto tímidamente.

—Por supuesto pequeña,— busco en las bolsas y dio con la caja de caramelos— toma.

Jessica se fue y Judy quedo en un esquina parada mientras comía sus dulces... Hasta que algo llamo su atención. Un pequeño zorro con un uniforme de color verde, un pañuelo rojo atado en su cuello y un simpático gorro del mismo color de su ropa entraba en una casa.

 _"Tierno"—_ fue lo único que pudo pensar. Unos minutos mas tarde, el mismo animal salio corriendo desde dentro de esa casa con un bozal amarrado en su boca.

—¡¿pero que?!— Judy no pudo evitar ser invadida por la furia— ¡¿que le han echo ahí dentro?!— lo mas rapido que pudo se acerco a él.

Se encontraba apoyado al barandal de la escalera de la casa.

—¿estas bien?— pregunto preocupada, mientras se acercaba lentamente.

El pequeño zorro se sobresalto, la miro y dio unos pasos atrás.

—¿q-quien eres tú?— parecía asustado.

Ella le sonrió—Mi nombre es Judy Hopps— le tendió la pata—¿tu eres...?

—Me llamo Nick,— estrecharon sus patas— Nick Wilde.

—Un gusto Nick, volviendo al tema— su semblante se torno a uno serio—¿estas bien?— repitió.

—Si, yo... —bajo la cabeza— estoy bien.

El pequeño Nick intentaba sacarse esa cosa que le habían puerto cruelmente.

—Déjame ayudarte Nick— Judy suavemente le desabrocho el bozal pudiendo sacárselo, tirando accidentalmente la gorra del zorro en el acto.—¿porque te han puesto eso?— Judy sabia perfectamente para que eran los bozales, pero sintió demasiada curiosidad por saber bajo que circunstancias se lo habían puesto.

—Pues, porque soy un zorro...— admitió con tristeza.

—Si, y, ¿que con eso?— no entendía el punto,— que seas un zorro no le da derecho a nadie de tratarte como alguien malo— explico.

—Pero... — cogió el gorrito de color verde del piso y se lo coloco con cuidado sobre su cabeza a Nick..

—Ademas, hay depredadores mas grandes que tú y no por eso la gente los maltrata o les pone estas cosas— sonrió. Intentaba darle ánimos al pequeño.

—Supongo que tienes razón— lo pensó.

La mirada de la conejita se poso en sus dulces, se los tendió al pequeño.

—¿quieres?— le dedico su mejor sonrisa.

Él se sonrojo— claro...—.

A lo lejos se podía escuchar unos gritos

 _"—¡Judy!, ¿donde estas?—"_ esa era Jessica.

Ella miro al zorro— Hugh, debo irme...— empezó a correr pero a los pocos pasos se detuvo en seco, se volteo y le dedico otra mirada al pequeño. Sus ojitos verdes aun conservaban lagrimas.

Se dirigió nuevamente a él y acercándose lentamente para no alterarlo le regalo un abrazo, el pequeño se sonrojo.

—Animo, yo se que algún día todos se darán cuenta que no eres malo — el zorrito levanto sus brazos para devolverle el abrazo— y que eres un gran zorro.

 _"—¡Judy!—"._

Lo soltó y empezó su huida, solo esperaba que la liebre no se molestara con ella.

Nick sonrió limpiándose los ojos con una pata, esa coneja si que era linda.

—Judy...— susurro, jamas olvidaría ese nombre.

El zorro sonrió, un poco mas animado, y se dirigió a casa, le contaría a su madre lo ocurrido incluyendo ese _encuentro casual_ con esa tierna conejita.

* * *

—Ya llegamos —anuncio la liebre.

—¿como les fue?— pregunto la señora Hopps.

Jessie miro a Judy— pues... bien...— le guiño un ojo a la pequeña.

Ella suspiro aliviada, pensaba que le contaría a su madre que se le había escapado.

Mientras Bonnie y Jessica preparaban la cena, Judy permanecía junto a su hermano, este dormía, tenia las mejillas sonrosadas y nuevamente el pañuelo húmedo en su frente.

 _"Definitivamente eso es para la fiebre"_ — pensó.

La imagen del zorro se le vino a la cabeza por alguna razón, le parecía triste e injusto que lo juzgaran solo por ser un depredador, o peor aun... por ser un zorro.

—No todos los zorros son malos...— susurro para si misma. Su hermano se removió sobresaltando a Judy.

Si algún día se volvía a encontrar con Nick, era un hecho que lo abrazaría de nuevo, algo en el hizo que sin conocerlo y sabiendo apenas su nombre se encariñara con ese zorro, y es que ese pequeño depredador mas que miedo provocaba ternura.

 _"Espero encontrármelo pronto"_

Sonrió ante esa idea.

—La cena esta lista~ — su madre interrumpió sus locos pensamientos.

Se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina, ya vería la forma de persuadir a su madre para que la dejara salir de nuevo.

* * *

Sin mas me despido :3

 **Atte** : Mitsuki

 _Bye! Bye!_


End file.
